Ultimate Spider-Man: Rebirth
by AgentSpider
Summary: Peter wakes up with no memory inside of a coffin. The only reason he knew his name was because of the tombstone. Will he find out what happened? Rated T for language and violence.


**Alright this is my first story and it's going to be a different type of Peter being Spider-Man.**

**Basically, Peter was 'killed' by the spider bite. Only he wakes up a week or two later. So, enjoy. **

_**Volume 1 Chapter 01: Awakening**_

"..." A fourteen year old brunette groaned as he opened his hazel eyes. "W-What happened?" He muttered as he raised his head.

_Smack!_

"Ow!" The kid held his head before he realized something.

He was in a wooden box.

"W-Wha?" The kid understandably panicked as he moved around trying to get out with his heart speeding up. "N-No."

He slammed his fist on the top in a panic and to his complete shock it broke through as dirt began to pile in.

Repeating with his other fist the kid forced his way through the box as he began to dig his way up.

He could tell that the dirt was fresh as he managed to make it above the ground gasping for air.

He made it.

"W-Why was I buried?" The kid muttered before he turn to see a tombstone.

'_Here lies Peter Benjamin Parker 1998-2012_'

"Wha?" The kid looked closely. "I-Is that my name?"

'_Peter... It sounds familiar._' Shaking his head the kid decided to leave.

But he didn't notice an old man who was silent as the kid left before he pulled out a cell phone. "H-Hello Police." He said sounding shaken up. "We might have a problem here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The kid as he's calling himself Peter due to the grave wandered the streets in dirt covered clothes.

Who is he?

Where is he?

Why was he buried?

... What is going to do now?

But as he was walking he felt a... He'll call it a tingling sensation in his head.

Looking around he saw everything slowing down before he saw a vehicle heading right for him.

As soon as he saw the vehicle, everything was speeding back up.

Peter thought he took a step back, but in reality he leapt back and stuck to the wall.

Before he could register what he just did, someone screamed and he turned to see an overweight woman with a small dog. "Mutant!" She screamed pointing at him.

"W-What?" Peter asked not sure what was going on, all he knew was that his head was buzzing.

"Get out of here, freak!" Someone threw a bottle at him and Peter quickly moved with grace he wasn't sure he had.

_Bang!_

Peter cried out in pain as something metal grazed his arm.

Seeing a person with some type of metal cylinder that had some smoke coming off, Peter quickly ran up the wall as more shots rang out but he moved quicker and he was on the roof before he began to run.

"W-What just happened?" Peter muttered as he moved his hand from his arm with some blood covering it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A bald African American wearing a black trench coat with an eyepatch over his eye, stood in front of the grave with a frown.

Earlier a phone call sent off some red flags for him as someone called and a report was filed in about a body rising out of a grave.

Normally people would probably be sent in for a check-up for even suggesting that but considering how someone was claiming to be the Norse God of Thunder and how there was a man in a suit of armor flying around, a dead body or two rising doesnt faze the man, just worries him.

Especially since the grave was about Peter Parker.

"It's been thirteen years." Nick Fury said as he looked at the grave. "Ever since your parents death."

He was just made the Director of an Organization called the Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage and Logistics Division or rather SHIELD.

SHIELD was keeping an eye on him because he took a test that in reality was a staged IQ test made to find geniuses and Parker was up there alongside Bruce Banner and Tony Stark in smarts.

'_Just like his father._' Fury thought.

He was going to approach Peter himself but with his surprising death after being bitten by a Genitically Enhanced Spider from Oscorp.

But the fact that he just rose out of the grave made Fury wonder if the spider did something else instead.

One thing is for sure.

He needs to find this 'dead' body and try to keep this on a need to know basis until he figures out what the hell is going on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter grimaced as he saw the bleeding stopped on his arm.

Wiping the blood on the wall, Peter walked around the streets feeling grateful that he lost the people that tried to kill him.

... But what's a Mutant?

Shaking his head, Peter felt his head tingling again.

"Hey Kid." Peter turned to see a man wearing a dark coat walking towards him.

"Uh yeah?" Peter asked before the man pulled out a cylinder that looked just like the one that caused him to bleed earlier.

"Give me your wallet!"

Peter blinked before he frowned. "A-Are you robbing me?"

The man rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Okay." Peter said with a shrug.

A second later the man was sent flying into the dumpster where he was unconscious.

"Next time check to see if the kid can kick your ass or not." Peter said flippantly before he saw the guy was knocked out. "Huh, I guess I don't know my own strength."

Approaching him, Peter froze as he saw the man was bleeding from the side of his head from when he hit the dumpster.

He didn't know what to do.

On one side he wanted to take this guys money to show him how it felt as well as to buy food with.

But something was telling him to take responsibility.

Picking the guy up, Peter frowned before he took his coat off. "He'll be staying inside of a warm hospital so I'm taking a coat."

That way he won't freeze to death.

Then he hesitated and picked the gun up.

Better he had it than some drunk finding it.

Then he blinked. '_What the heck is a drunk?_'

Shaking his head, Peter decided the express route.

Better the rooftops than the streets where people would freak out about him dragging someone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After dropping the guy off at the hospital, Peter was sitting across the street from it on the edge of a rooftop having a weird feeling.

It's tingling sensation he's been getting... It was like something was missing.

"At least the guy is alive." Peter said looking at the night sky.

He still didn't know who he was or why he was buried.

But he can find that out later.

... Now he needs a place to stay.

Placing his hands in the coat pockets, Peter paused as he felt some metal and he pulled out a second gun.

Grimacing, Peter wasn't sure about having one, let alone two.

Maybe he can pawn one off and use the other ones as a scare tactic for if someone tries to rob him again.

Shaking his head, Peter decided to worry about finding a place to sleep first before he looked across a few rooftops and he saw a church.

Blinking, Peter decided that a church was better than a rooftop or an alley.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter rolled around in his sleep as he saw images and faces before he heard voices.

'_Hey there sport._'

'_You're such a delicate boy._'

'_Peter, haven't seen you in awhile._'

'_So shall I swing by the Parker Pad for some tutoring?_'

'_Puny Parker._'

'_I'm excited for the field trip to Oscorp._'

"Hey, kid wake up." Something shook Peter's shoulder as he grumbled with his dreams fading away. "Come on kid, this is a Church not a Five Star Resort."

Shaking his head, Peter blocked his eyes as some sunlight filtered through. "W-Wha?"

"About time." Peter turned towards the voice to see an elderly man in priest clothes with gray hair and a small mustache wearing sunglasses. "Kid what are you doing here?"

"Uh." Peter looked down. "N-No reason."

The priest frowned before helping him up. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." Peter answered truthfully. "Sorry."

Raising a brow, the man tried a different tactic. "Well what's your name?"

"... Peter." Peter said feeling that was better. "What about you?"

"The name's Stan." The Priest introduced himself. "So did you run away?"

Peter looked down before he sighed. "It's crazy."

"Well I'm all ears." Stan offered looking a bit concerned.

After a bit, Peter took him off on that offer. "I woke up last night with no memory." He said to Stan. "... Inside a coffin buried in the Cemetary."

Whatever Stan was expecting, it wasn't that. "You woke up in a coffin?" He asked to make sure he heard right.

Peter winced. "I did." He confirmed. "I don't know who I am except for the name on the tombstone."

Stan crossed his arms in thought.

Most people would react badly or even kick him out in fear of him being a Mutant.

But he never really had a problem with Mutants.

"When was the last time you ate?" Stan asked as Peter's stomach grumbled loudly.

Placing a hand over his stomach, Peter smiled a bit sheepishly. "I don't even remember."

**To Be Continued...**

**I know it's not long but it's only the first chapter and more will be shown later on. So see ya later.**


End file.
